William Russo (Earth-7642)
Jiggy, Jiggy-Poo, Jigster, Snaggleface | Identity = Public | Affiliation = Gotham Organized Crime, Jigsaw Gang | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-7642 | BaseOfOperations = Chuckles, Gotham City, New Jersey; formerly Kochman Building, Gotham City, New Jersey; New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Facial Scars that almost resemble a "jigsaw" puzzle | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Businessman, crimelord, criminal, mobster | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = New York City, New York | Creators = Dennis O'Neil; Barry Kitson | First = Batman and Punisher: Lake of Fire Vol 1 1 | Quotation = My face... my face... he took it again... again... Castle! | Speaker = Jigsaw | QuoteSource = Batman and Punisher: Lake of Fire Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Billy Russo seemingly had a similar history as his Earth-616 counterpart. Russo was a crimelord operating in New York City who became horribly disfigured after an engagement with Punisher. Since then, Russo has gone by the codename Jigsaw. Lake of Fire Jigsaw moved to Gotham City and took over the operations of local crimeboss, Tony Bressi. Among these were taking over Bressi's construction company and working with Bressi's henchman, Cass Rimer. Rimer had stolen rocket fuel that involved lighting water on fire. He planned to sabotage the Gotham Reservoir Conduct, with his company being the only one able to repair Gotham's water storage system. Knowing the Punisher had tracked him to Gotham, he tricked Castle to going to St. Ludger's, where Castle was drugged and left to die as Russo lite the church on fire. Jigsaw and Rimer were confronted by Batman (Jean-Paul Valley). He allowed Jigsaw to flee while Rimer was interrogated by Batman, informing him of their plan. Batman prevented the water from contamining the whole system. Meanwhile, Jigsaw discovered that Frank had survived as he broke into the Kochman Building and attempted to kill Russo. The two fought and Punisher ended up throwing him off the roof; however, he was rescued by Batman. He left him tied up for the GCPD, but he was set free by The Joker. Deadly Knights In the following months, Jigsaw and The Joker slowly over took the operations of rival crimelords. Joker also arranged for Billy to have his scars repaired through plastic surgery. During a confrontation with Jimmy Navarone, one of his rivals, Billy found the Punisher spying on Navarone. After Frank was thrown through a window into The Toy Box, a gunfight broke out between Navarone and Russo's gangs as Batman (Bruce Wayne) entered the fray. During the fight, Punisher threw a buckshot frag at Jigsaw, breaking his face once again. In retaliation, Billy shot aimlessly, accidentally killing Navarone and some of his men. Getting back on his feet, Billy fought Batman, mistaking him for Valley. Wayne knocked him out and cuffed him to one of his victims. | Powers = | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Billy Russo of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Scarred Category:Shooting Category:Leaders